An Unexpected Explanation
by loka-cameroon
Summary: Loki explains how he went from the red-headed brother of Odin to the black haired son of Odin. Here represents the theory by means of a father telling the story to his son.


I shall only tell you one story tonight. One of how I ran into a great god and a clever man. It will only explain about half of your constant questionings, but I hope you shall be satisfied for the time being.

Once, many years ago, as I edged along the snowy mountain right before a blizzard, I came upon the traps that I had set for game in the woods. Yes, this is the time I got lost in the forest and only had a rope with me. Well, I was checking to see if I had caught anything, as I was deathly starving, and found a small, black rabbit, it's foot caught in my hidden weapon. I carefully leaned closer, not wanting to get trapped myself, and looked closer at the scrawny creature. It had the greenest eyes, so green that I shall never forget, so intelligent. And how could I possibly kill something so understanding?

Plus, it was pretty scrawny. No meat at all on that thing!

So I undid the ropes and let the little creature free. But just as I was about to turn, I heard the icy snow cracking slightly as if under some heavy weight, but I was afraid to turn around, lest it be something more fearful than the little bunny.

'Sir, I believe you have forgotten something,' said a low voice.

I slowly turned around and there in front of me, clad in great armour, was what looked liked to be an Asgardian god! Yes, he had black hair slicked back all professional looking, and greyish skin, and those startling green eyes that the rabbit had. He was a shape-shifter! And there he stood in front of me, peering down in a calm manner even though he looked so powerful in green and silver and gold armour and atop his head was settled a golden helmet with tall golden horns that curved away slightly protruding from it. He sure was a sight for sore eyes!

'Who are you?' I asked, after mustering up all of my courage.

'I am Loki, the Trickster God of Asgard. You have set me free from the bondings without a second thought, and now I shall reward you in return most graciously. What do you wish for, good mortal?' he said, stepping closer.

'I wish to go home,' I said immediately, my voice gruff.

'Very well,' he nodded.

And with that, he gently grabbed my shoulder and all of a sudden I was in front of my front door! He had teleported me there with little ease.

'Anything else?' he offered, not bitterly at all.

'Well, would you like to come in for some tea and tell me how such a noble one could end up here?'

He accepted my offer and soon we were sitting at my dining room table in fron of the hearth. I had another kettle of water boiling and we were already enjoying two cups of hot tea straight off the fire.

'You see, my friend, I happened to have come here by chance. Yes, I was running from my ex-wife, Angrboda, and chose this mountain to hide on as a small rabbit. But then I was caught up in that demon trap and it was only by your kindness that I got free,' Loki told me, smiling when he mentioned of his escape from Angrboda.

'You know, your name is plastered all over the Norse myths, God Loki,' I inform him. 'And in recent years comic books - which are small books containing of only illustrations of superheroes and villains, in case you didn't know - have started telling of you and Thor. As brothers in facts.'

'Yes, I heard I was named the villain,' he replied, good-naturedly, of course.

'So you have heard of them?' He nodded. 'Then do you know why in the comics you have recieved black hair instead of your mythic red? Or why you have been placed as Odin's son instead of Laufey's like in the myths?'

'Yes, I do, actually, know why. The comics are a small correction on who I really am now-a-days,' he responded. I begged him to go on. 'You see, Ragnarok has already come and passed once, but the mortals do not remember such a thing. They do have all of the original myths from the first cycle of life, though, and it placed me as the son of Laufey, whom is my mother. But you see, when my father perished in Ragnarok, he did not come back, like all of the other gods - thanks to Baldr - so they had to find a new place for me. As I was a danger to all, what better place would there be for me than as Odin's son, where I could stay under his ever watchful eye! How degrading for me. But that is how I came from a son of Laufey to one of Odin, and then I just had to place it in the heads of the comic book writers.'

'And your hair? Did that change as well?' I press.

'No, actually the original mortals accidentally got me mixed up with some of the other gods, putting me as a red-head instead of naturally dark-hair.'

'So, let me get this straight. Ragnarok has happened before, and because your father died, you're now the son of Odin? And you put this in the head of the comic book writers?' I recounted.

'Correct. Though I did leave room for them to make mistakes, such as my being a Frost Giant. I am actually Fire Giant like in the myths. Most of their mistakes made it interesting, though, so I would gladly keep it like that,' Loki responded.

'Brilliant, sir. That is truly all I ever wished to know. You may go whenever you please, now,' I said to him humbly. I knew not to press my luck.

So Loki spent the night at my home and left after that. I gave him some food for his journey and he told me that if I ever needed help, he would be happy to help. But you know, that is when I met your mother and I never needed anything but you two ever again. Now, off to bed with you.


End file.
